The Mission
by Foxyinthecity
Summary: John and the team are missing. Will Teyla discover who is behind their disappearance before it is too late. The story is told through a collection of 100 word fics for the 2011 Sept./Oct. Beya challenge
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Mission

**Characters: **Teyla, John and others.

**Pairings: **John/Teyla, others

**Rating**: K (for the moment)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any rights to Stargate Atlantis.

**Comments**: This is a collection of short fics with one central story done for the September/October 2011 100 word fic challenge in Beya.

**Summary: **John and the team have gone missing and Teyla and others are on a mission to find them.

**Chapter 1**

As she walks into the Gateroom, Teyla could see Mr. Woolsey waiting on her. His concerns about the team's mission apparent. She does as her own concerns about the mission too, but her disposition belies that fact to Woolsey and the others.

If this mission is to succeed, Teyla refuses to entertain such thoughts. She knows the team could never be considered a seasoned gate-team, but she believes they were up to the task. If their plan is to work, no one should suspects they were from Atlantis and for that reason certain decisions were by her and Mr. Woolsey.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mr. Woolsey studies the guises of Teyla and of the other two women who entered the Gateroom with her. Gone were their standard Atlantis' military uniforms, tact vests, and sans most of their weaponry.

On appearance, they were wearing garments; common to most societies in the Pegasus Galaxy. A frown creases his brow.

Mr. Woolsey was certain of one thing the attires the women were wearing should allow them to past through the Stargate's check point with ease into the city.

But at what cost? The women were entering the city under-man and under-gun.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Colonel Sheppard. Dr. Rodney McKay. And Ronon Dex." The woman said tauntingly.

John, Rodney and Ronon had differing reactions to their host arrival.

While Ronon, Rodney and the Marine wonder who the woman was. John has a slightly different expression.

John may not remembers the woman's name looking at him through the cell's bars with satisfaction. But he does remembers her face.

What they say about Hell as no fiery like a woman scorned. John thought the only problem with that was he wasn't the dumper.

"Where is the woman?" The woman asks the guard.

"She wasn't with them Advocate."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John had learned from experience; too many experiences to count, that the planets they visited, not all would welcome them. That some of the people were not what they appear to be.

Even though, Atlantis had brought the fight to the Wraith and weakening their dominance; giving rise to the now Coalition of planets as a result of that weakening.

Atlantis has supporters within the Coalition, but it was still apparent that they did not have every one support.

There were still a few worlds in the Coalition who questioned Atlantis role and their right to inhabit the revered city.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Teyla and her team make their way from the Stargate into the city having gotten through the check point along with the others visitors to the city.

The city of Cirta, in many ways, was reminiscent of planet Hoff, picturesque with its medieval like architectural buildings and mountains as a backdrop.

After visiting several vendors in the pretense of trading and eating at the local pub

Teyla had no doubts that John and the others would have been easy targets once they had come through the Stargate. But that still did not explained why they were taken; or by whom.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The woman looks disappointedly at the guard as John watches intently. It seems whatever plans she had for John and the others that Teyla was to be a part of it.

John tries to look back at Ronon and Rodney without alerting their host and the guards.

Ronon and Rodney and the Marine had remained stoic albeit they were just as curious as John.

It was unbeknown to their captures that Teyla was no longer a member of his team.

He's encouraged that their capturers weren't aware of this detail, being concerned about the Intel they may have on Atlantis.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The woman they called the Advocate looks at John with eyes as cold as the Antarctica's landscape and full of rage. Her eyes telling and yet yielding nothing other than her thirst for retribution and vengeance.

"You know if you and whoever you are working with wanted my company, you could have asked nicely instead of all this subterfuge." John said.

The Advocate smirks.

"Colonel Sheppard, you and your people have much to answer for."

Where have I heard that before John thought to himself.

Suddenly, John remembers his first encounter with the Advocate. And it evokes some unpleasant memories.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Advocate smiles menacingly at John through the cell's bars door.

She wasn't always known by that name. She had a name once, but that too had been taken away. She had been called Shiana of the Tribes of Santhal. She'd been a wife and mother until she saw her husband and children along with her people murdered before her eyes.

Barely escaping with her own life, not before she saw everything that she had hold dear get wiped out by a beam of light from the sky.

Vowing not to rest until someone is made to pay for it.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Being a member of the Council Shiana had hoped to obtained justice for her family, her village, and her people. The people she had hold responsible had been given a free pass by the Council then learning of the duplicity of a member of the Council. She had devised a plan and sought help from a like minded individual within the Coalition.

Some things were becoming a little clearer to John now like the Advocate's identity.

"Lady…you wanna to tell me what the hell is going on here?" John demands.

"Colonel Sheppard, you are in no position to demand anything."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

John now remembers Shiana's identity, but her name still escapes him.

"I know you are a member of the Council." John says almost accusingly at her.

John sees that she actually took some delight by his recognition of her true identity and remembering her obvious biased while she was on the Council deciding Atlantis fate had that uneasy feeling in his gut go up a notch.

Shiana's story hadn't been an easy story for John to forget. Her story was now a microcosm of the fear John was now feeling of what could happen to his own family with Teyla.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Not that it was a fear that John let dictates his life or their lives. But the fear was always there - always present. It was a fear rooted in experience. He knew what it was to loose friends because he had lost quite a few here and in Afghanistan and some of those losses still haunted him. But John knew if ever lost Teyla and his family. It would pretty much break him and probably send him on a course of destruction and vengeance.

John tries clear his mind of where his thoughts went for he was being studied.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

John and the other men were now alone in the room.

"You want to tell us what hell is going on here?" Rodney asks worriedly.

"I don't know Rodney." John answers although he's busy wondering why would someone who had obvious ties to the Coalition would be involved with their capture. Atlantis was a member of the Coalition now. Unless it was some kind of power struggle behind the scene and it wouldn't be the first time it happened with the Coalition, but something was telling John it had nothing to do with the Coalition and that this was personal.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Teyla's fist connects squarely on her assailant's jaw, knocking his head sideway, stunning him. When her assailant turn around to face her again, Teyla sees him wiping the blood from the cut on his lip. She also sees the anger flare in the dark eyes looking down at her.

She knew what was coming next. Her would be attacker would try to use his size to subdue her, predictable, but she knew she could not allow her attacker to gain the upper hand. The man and his friends had accosted her and the others ladies as they tried to leave.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

Comments: Now come the hints of whom, Teyla's teammates are.

**Chapter 14**

Watching the scene unfolding before her with more nervous energy than fear; her two teammates were caught in a struggle with several men and they were not only holding their own, but dispatching the men in short order.

She could never be considered a fighter or warrior, or anything of that nature. But long gone was her naiveté of the world she resided in. She had faced evils that she hadn't thought were remotely possible five years ago. They had somehow existed in a made up fantasy world of someone's imagination and brought to life on a screen or book.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

But living here in the Pegasus Galaxy and on Atlantis had introduced her to a world, worlds, that life and death seem all too common place.

Her teammates were trying to shield her. Their intentions she was finding frustrating. She wasn't that scared or naïve doctor that first came to Atlantis.

These men were predators. They had viewed her and her teammates as fruits on a vine, easy for the picking.

She had taken an oath as a doctor; an oath that she has had to bend on more than one occasion and today, this mission will be no different.


End file.
